Web searches are an important feature of modern life in the Internet age. In a conventional system, a user sends a web query to a search engine, which performs a search using data structures resulting from web crawling. The search returns a set or a subset of all web pages that match the query terms.
In some conventional systems, the results are ranked based on a relevancy score. In some improved conventional systems, a user is able to verify that the relevancy ranking was performed correctly.